


Enchanting

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He was a child with the power of a God but he didn't know it yet.
Series: Aquamarine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527509
Kudos: 8





	Enchanting

The lights and the rest of the power went out an hour ago. A storm rages outside. The emergency lockdown procedures had been triggered by the power outage.

Doctor Vogelbaum can't get near John's room and the cameras don't work. He's not worried about John, the boy with the power of a god who doesn't know it yet. He's worried about Madelyn locked in the room with him. 

What if he got scared and lost control? 

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird," he hears Madelyn voice drift through the air vent. She doesn't seem afraid. Her voice doesn't wobble as she sings instead it sounds sweet and soothing. "And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,"


End file.
